Percy Jackson Lemons
by LemonyLemonsT
Summary: A bunch of random lemons from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for obvious reasons. Please don't report, I'm just improving my writing and helping out perverts.
1. Chapter 1: Athena and Annabeth

"Oh, fuck!" Annabeth yelled as I pounded into her. Her hand-sized tits (B-Cup, A-Cup? I don't know.) jiggled roughly as she screamed. "Harder Percy! Faster! Deeper!" Her mother Athena watched, finger in her vagina, as I fucked her beautiful daughter. I beckoned her over, ready to suck on her plentiful bosom.

"Mmm..." Athena moaned, masturbating fiercer than before. I grabbed Athena's boobs tighter as Annabeth came for the 2nd time, her walls spasming around my rock-hard cock. I relentlessly continued to fuck my girlfriend, knowing my dick could withstand quite a while through lots of Annabeth's cum.

"Ooh, Percy. You're so big. Mmm, you're huge! Fuck me harder, Percy. Oh yeah, baby, you make me cum!" I groaned, her dirty words turning me on even more. When Annabeth came for the 3rd time, she let out a string of cuss words her mother would reprimand her for if she wasn't making out with me. "Fuck! Shit! Son of a bitch, you're good! Ooh, fuck! Shitbitchmothafuckadamnhellassbitchshitfuck!

The pressure built in my large penis, and I knew I was about to jizz inside Annabeth. I pulled out slowly, much to her disappointment. Athena realized what I was about to do and ran her hands up and down my dick. I cried out, and hot white liquid spurted out of my cock, all over Annabeth. My sexy girlfriend rubbed her perky tits, scooping up my cum with her fingers off her boobs. She whimpered when her mother sidled over to her and pushed her thumb over Annabeth's clit. I watched as Annabeth and her hot mom passionately made out, and my dick grew hard again.

Staring at Athena's bent-over ass, I knew what I had to do. Her pale cheeks wiggled ever so slightly when I smacked them, and she moaned into Annabeth's lips. I quickly shoved my penis into Athena's asshole, groaning at the tightness of this goddess' virgin butt (I had already taken her vagina). The sexiest part was, as Athena was fucked in the ass, she slid her wet tongue into Annabeth's waiting pussy. Seeing this mother-daughter made me want to cum once again, but I held it in.

Slamming into Athena's hot ass was too much for my dick. With a roar, I finally came into Athena. She collapsed onto Annabeth, shiny with the sweat exhaust from the rough sex. I watched them kiss eachother sweetly, the lust gone, and I too, fell on top of the girls on my bed, and fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth and Piper

I held hands with Annabeth, slowly strolling down the side of the river in Camp Half Blood. This sweet gesture of romance gave no sign that we had just fucked each others brains out last night. I softly grunted, thinking about Annabeth's sweet, sweet pussy, and sighed when I realized I had gotten a raging hard-on.

Annabeth licked her lips, noticing the bulge in my jeans. "Need help with that, Percy?" She asked.

"Come here," I moaned, and dragged her into some nearby bushes. Once again, Annabeth licked her lips, and got to work straight away. She ripped off my pants, tore away my boxers, and freed my uncomfortable dick. She gently licked the head, and I welcomed her moist tongue. She enveloped my cock in the rest of her mouth, bobbing her blonde curls up and down. "Damn." I whispered. She stopped, and I groaned. "Annabeth..."

"Percy?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Will you pretty please fuck me? Right now? I need..." She was cut off as I tackled her to the dirt ground, wrestling her shorts and panties down, throwing them behind me. "Yes, Percy!" She screamed as I plunged into her waiting pussy. I shushed her, pulling out, grabbing her silky lace panties, and shoving them in her mouth. She moaned, and I grinned. Annabeth loved to play dirty. Rough sex just turned her on, and besides, I couldn't have the whole camp know Annabeth was being fucked. "Fis if no shmecky Heshey!" I laughed and just continued pumping in and out, not really caring what she had to actually say.

"Percy, Annabeth? What are you- Whoah."

I twisted my neck around, and there, standing in the bushes, was Piper McLean.

I shook my head at her shocked voice, and continued fucking Annabeth, who was oblivious to the other girl. "Don't ask, Piper. Just act like you didn't see a thing, or join in." She shrugged her shoulders, surprised at my response, and jumped right in. My jaw dropped when she removed her shirt, because she had the most enormous tits I had ever seen. Well, I mean, I had seen them through her shirt, but seeing them caged in Piper's bright red bra... Though Athena had some pretty juicy jugs, Piper had to have had at least around a DDD-cup, maybe an F-cup at most, but still perky as Hades.

She smirked at my ogling eyes. "Like what you see, Percy?" Piper asked, jiggling her chest a bit. I ceased pounding Annabeth, who whimpered for more, but scrambled up when she noticed Piper.

"Shit! Piper, what are you doing here?" She asked one of her best friends.

"Well, fuck! Can't a girl get screwed around here without people asking questions?"

Annabeth responded eagerly. "I see what you mean, Pipes. Up for a little girl-on-girl? Percy _loves_ seeing other girls kiss me... Don't you Percy?"

I nodded quickly, not wanting to ruin my chances of getting banged by both these hot chicks. "Yes, ma'am." Annabeth dove towards Piper, pressing her lips against Piper's hard, not caring that Piper stumbled backwards. I could tell the kiss was filled with their lust for one another, and hopefully for me.

"Percy Jackson? Where are you?" Yet another person called my name.

"Holy shit, can I ever get some freaking privacy?" I mumbled, hurriedly putting on my shirt. Once fully decent, I left Piper and Annabeth to their eager fucking, which had now turned into the 'ol 69. I tripped my way out of the bushes, replying; "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?"

The little 10-year-old camper who had beckoned me over squealed at my frightening bellowing. "T-t-t-the O-oracle wants y-y-you." She stuttered. I grinned for the millionth time that day. If I was lucky, I would get lucky again and bang Rachael, the hot redheaded Oracle.

"Sorry for screaming!" I yelled after the camper, who had ran away as soon as she had delivered the message.

**A/N: So, I might actually put a plot into this, I'm not sure yet. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me! (sadly, or I would make those books a bit more R-rated!)**

**Remember, this is rated M so if you don't like fucking lemons, don't read fucking lemons!**


End file.
